Academy City
by Reploid7
Summary: This takes place years after the events of the main story of Blazblue. Revolving around students of Torifune's middle school. OCs abound. The wheel of fate is turning!
1. Chapter 1

An explosion rocked the area. Cries of excitement followed shortly after. Out in the back of the physical education area, fires scattered across the area and a crowd of students had gathered around to get a good look at the excitement.

In the middle of it all was a young man with jet black hair swept back with a curtain of bangs casting shade over a pair of golden eyes. Scales of a faded red shade lay over the sides of his face and along his arms and protruding from his waist was a red reptilian tail.

Opposite of him was another male student. He was pale with icy blue eyes unshielded from the sun by his deep red hair. In this boy's hands was a katana emitting a cold air. "I never would've pegged you for a cheater. Bringing a sword to a fist fight," the boy with the scales snapped.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," the red-head replied. "You can use magic and look what you just did with said magic." He gestured at the fire littering the area, which were now burning out. "If I hadn't brought Yukianesa with me, you could have burned me."

"I only cast that spell because you brought it here in the first place!"

The two began to argue back and forth and the crowd of students that had gathered began to walk away. Eventually the PE teacher arrived and broke the two of them up. "Come on, you two," she said, keeping a hand against both of them. "Can't you two just wait until tomorrow to start pounding each other?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Nanaya," the tailed boy said. He shifted his gaze from the red-haired boy and looked up at his brown-haired gym teacher. She had the general look of a human, except for a pair of brown furry squirrel ears and a big bushy tail. She was a Beastkin, just like him.

"You two are lucky I'm the one that caught you. If it were any other teacher, you'd both be in big trouble. What if your parents heard about this?" Both of them stood stiff at that question. Nanaya looked to the tailed one. "Sola, how would your mom feel about this? Same question to you, Ko."

Ko and Sola suddenly gained a heavy interest in the academy building and elected to stare at it rather than facing their teacher. Nanaya smirked victoriously and waved them off. The two of them headed inside and made their way to their dorm rooms.

Sola threw himself onto his bed, letting out a great big sigh. "Did you two get caught?" He didn't bother answering his roommate. He simply rolled onto his side, facing the wall across the room. "I bet Mrs. Nanaya bailed you two out again, huh?"

"I'm taking a nap, Barrel," Sola said, once again ignoring the question.

"Alright, alright."

/ Luna

Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, a small set of students were talking about the explosion from earlier. One of the students saw a young female student with waist-length red hair with faded lavender highlights lining the ends. They called out to her, drawing the attention of her round sapphire blue eyes away from a book she held tightly in her hands. The girl approached the group to see what they called for.

"Hey, Luna, did you hear the explosion?" one girl asked her. Luna nodded her head and allowed them to continue. "Do you know who caused it?" This time she shook her head. She could take an educated guess as to who it was, but she didn't want to be right in her assumption.

"Apparently it was Ko and your brother, Sola," the girl finished. Luna released a sigh.

Of course it was.

She excused herself and took off in a hastened walk towards the cafeteria. She looked around the room for someone and smiled when she found a group of students gathered at a lunch table waving to her to catch her attention.

She hustled over to the table and sat next to a blonde-haired girl with green eyes. They were eating dinner when two squirrel-eared, bushy-tailed Beastkin twins starting arguing with each other. Luna and the blonde girl attempted to separate them, having to eventually full-on pull them away from each other.

"Let go of me, Aria," the female twin said. She looked to her brother. "That parfait is mine, Kazu!"

"You must be kidding yourself, Yuu. The parfait is mine!" the boy shot back. The two struggled to wrench themselves from their friends. It was difficult for Luna and Aria to keep them separated. The twins were incredible in terms of physical strength, after all.

Seeing that keeping them held back wasn't going to cut it, Luna decided to try something different. She shifted her stance, moved her arms lower so that they were wrapped around Kazu's waist, and threw him over, arching her back, and slamming Kazu into the floor in a huge suplex.

Kazu let out a yelp and then a cry of pain. Luna returned to a more upright posture and looked over at Yuu, who was still being held back by Aria. She took one step towards her and Yuu retreated back, tripped over a chair, and landed hard on her back.

The twins took a couple minutes to recover before taking their seats back and sitting in silence.

"Man, Luna, you really don't mess around, do you?" A boy arrived and sat next to her, failing to notice the faint flush in Luna's cheeks. Kazu noticed, though, and Luna could tell from the mischievous smile on his face.

Kazu looked over at the boy sitting by Luna. "Hey, Haru, I think Luna might need to see Nurse Litchi," he said.

"Really? Why's that, Kazu?"

"Isn't it obvious? Luna's sick! Sick with lo-!" Before he knew it, the fiery red blade of a longsword was being pointed at him by an equally red-faced Luna. She was moving her mouth furiously, but no words emerged from her mouth.

Regardless of the situation, Haru leaned towards Luna and placed a hand over her forehead. "I think Kazu is right. Your forehead feels hot and your face is all red. You could be coming down with a fever." He seemed oblivious to how flustered she was, especially when he took her hand to lead her to the nurse's office. Luna's friends were all struggling to hold in their laughter.

/ Ko

Ko sat at the desk in his dorm room, writing notes down from his history textbook. From behind, he heard a bit of noise then a click. The door to the dorm flung open and Kazu came in, laughing his tail off. "Did we have fun at dinner today?" Ko asked, drawing attention away from his notes.

"You have no idea, Ko!" the boy managed through his laughter. "You should've been there. It was pure gold, what happened today!" Kazu began to recall the events of dinner and, by the end of it, even Ko couldn't stifle a chuckle or two.

"You're right, Kazu, that is pretty amusing." He cleared his throat and added, "But don't you think it was a bit rude to allude to Luna's crush?"

"Don't worry, Ko, I didn't get to completely say what I was gonna say before Luna whipped out that weapon of hers on me." He continued to laugh, while Ko simply put his things away and went to go sit at the edge of his bed.

"That's good. It wouldn't do for something so personal to be blurted out by a friend." He gave a chuckle when he saw Kazu's expression transform into guilt, however minor. "Glad you seem to get the idea."

Ko reached across the edge of his bed, grabbing his weapon and holding it out in front of him. "I'd have to whack you with the scabbard pretty hard if you ever pulled a stunt like that." With that said, he let himself fall back onto his mattress, letting out a sigh of comfort. "Well, I think it's about time I turned in."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit tired, myself," Kazu admitted. He threw his shoes off and crawled into his bed, making sure to get as comfortable as possible. "Night, Ko."

"Yeah."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep, that's right. I'm starting off with this. I'd like to actually do something that I can get into. For one thing, it's hard to just try to weasel my own characters and events into a pre-existing story. So I'm putting Ashes to Ashes and such on hold while I work on this in the meantime.**

 **Moving on, I'm sure you guys can take guesses as to which characters are who and who's kids. While others might give you a bit of hard thinking to give it a guess.**

 **Furthermore, what do you think about my main characters, Sola and Luna?**

 **Also, the characters have classes in the middle school building, not the high school building. Just so we all are clear on that.**

 **I'm not sure what else to say here, so, with that, this is Reploid7,**

 **Signing off!**


	2. Science & Skirmishes

Late at night, Barrel heard a knock on the door and hopped off his bed to answer it. On the other side of the door was a girl with long black hair with little cat ears protruding from the top of her head. She had a relatively grumpy look on her face and looked around the room with examining green eyes. Her gaze landed on Sola, who was currently sprawled over his bed, snoozing away with a bit of drool running down from his mouth.

Disregarding that she was in a boy's dorm room, the girl entered and kicked Sola. He woke with a start and raised his hand to throw out a spell before realizing who kicked him. "Yuzuru, did you have to kick me?"

She smirked and replied, "You know who you are. It was entirely necessary." Barrel was laughing as he shut the door. Losing the smile on her face, Yuzuru sat on the bed next to Sola and laid out a few sheets of paper. "Here's the science homework we were assigned yesterday. I've answered all the questions for you and put down some notes for you to go over afterwards, too."

"Thanks a lot, Yuzuru," he said gratefully. His tone shifted, showing a bit of nervousness afterwards. "But did you have to come all the way into the boy's dorm to bring these?"

Yuzuru laughed briefly, saying, "What? Are you nervous that there's a girl on your bed?" She hopped off the mattress and headed to the door, opening it and stepping out. "I'll see you two later in science class." After that, she shut the door.

/Yuzuru

The girl headed down the darkened halls of the boy's dorm, making sure to avoid the occasional student that passed by. She stayed silent, keeping her footfalls light as she headed out. It was pretty easy to make it out of the boy's dorm without getting caught.

Yuzuru was running to the girl's dorm now, confident she'd make it back before anyone outside of her roommate noticing she was gone. That is, until she heard someone call out to her.

"What do you think you're doing outside at this hour?" Long bright pink hair, fluffy cat ears protruding from her head, a pair of pink tails at her waist, a strange white outfit that seemed a bit big for her, and a sucker in her mouth that smelled like alcohol. It was her science teacher.

"Mo-! I mean…Ms. Mercury…" Yuzuru started. She knew that this woman couldn't be lied to. She was always able to see through someone and cut them off when they were lying. "I was in the boy's dorm paying off a debt I owed one of the students," she answered frankly. "He'll be turning in his science homework tomorrow."

The woman stared her down for a full minute before holding open the door to the girl's dorm. "Get your ass in there and get to your dorm room," Ms. Mercury shot.

Yuzuru stepped inside and rushed to her room. The moment she got inside, Aria ran straight to her. "Did you get the homework to Sola? Did you get caught at all?" Yuzuru noticed that Aria had stopped herself from asking further questions, so she took that as a sign to go ahead and answer.

"I got the homework to him. Don't worry, though, I wasn't caught by any boys or anything, but I was caught coming back to the girl's dorm. Ms. Mercury was there, so I told her what I was doing. You know I can't lie to her. Thankfully, I doubt she'd tell anyone." She chuckled at the look of disappointment on Aria's face. "Don't worry about it." She ruffled the girl's hair and went over to her bed, throwing herself on top.

"You wanted to ask another question, right? Go ahead, Aria."

After getting permission from Yuzuru, the words burst from her mouth. "DID YOU KISS HIM?"

"Huh?" Yuzuru raised her brow at Aria, who immediately slapped her hands over her mouth, suggesting she might regret asking. "I told you before, we're not dating. We've only ever talked to each other for a couple days at this point."

Aria couldn't help but continue. "Yeah, but when you were falling down that hole and he came in, rushing to your aid, it was so amazing! It's like something right out of a romance novel."  
"Aria, I swear, you need to stop reading that lovey dovey crap. Just go to bed." Yuzuru laid back and threw her sheets over her. When she was sure Aria wasn't going to say more, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

/Next Morning

Sola and Barrel had headed for their assigned classes, splitting up to head separate ways down the halls. Sola headed for the science lab, stopping when he noticed Ms. Mercury standing outside the classroom. "Hand in your assignments, runts," she demanded to every student entering the class. Sola couldn't help but smile, knowing that his assignment today was going to get a passing grade this time.

He handed his in and headed into the class, taking a seat at his own table. Yuzuru was at the same table, as well as Haru. "Hey, Yuzuru! Thanks again for last night," he whispered to her.

"I already told you, I was paying off that debt," she replied just as quietly. She didn't seem to be in too good a mood at the moment. He was going to ask her about, but then the room door slammed loudly and the teacher went over to her desk.

"Alright, you brats, open your textbooks to page two-twenty and keep quiet while I grade your work," she barked. After that, the only noise from her mouth came as occasional grumbles about taking the job she had.

Not long after, the sheets came back to the students. Sola's, much to Haru's surprise, got a passing grade. "Woah! Nice job on this one, Riptor," he said with an impressed chuckle. Then the two boys looked at Yuzuru's assignment to find red zero on the top left-hand corner of her assignment.

"Thought so," Yuzuru said.

"Woah, hold on," Sola said. "What's that about?" He had raised his stare up to meet Yuzuru's face.

"Ms. Mercury caught me when I was coming back to the girl's dorm last night," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper so no one else in the room could hear her. It was lucky for her that hardly any Beastkins were in the class during this period. "She knows that I did someone else's assignment and I'm pretty sure she knows it's you, Sola. I think this is her way of punishing me for doing that. You still get a pass, but I get a fail."

Sola pushed his chair back as he shot up to his feet. The teacher glared at him from across the room. "What is it, lizard boy? Got something to say to me?"

"Just one thing," he replied, lifting up his assignment. A magic circle materialized in the area over the back of his hand and a flame burst through his hand and burned the sheet of paper to ashes. "I think I made myself clear."

The teacher clicked her tongue in annoyance, her brow furrowed with a ticked expression. "Crystal clear, actually." She turned to Yuzuru, her face returning to its vaguely grouchy state. "I want you to stay after class, Yuzuru. I'd like to double-check your assignment."

Sola sat back down in his seat just as he felt his face sting. "Ow! Haru, what the hell was that for?"

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said sincerely. "What was that about? Did…Did you seriously do that in front of the Iron Witch?" A piece of chalk flew across the classroom and thwacked Haru upside the back of the head.

"I don't think I need to remind you further that I despise that nickname, Shishigami," she said, saying Haru's last name with a bit of venom in her tone. "Just like that loud-ass dad of yours…Alright you little runts, time to get started!"

/Luna

Luna's first class of the day was Health Class with Ms. Faye-Ling. Unlike Ms. Mercury, who Luna's brother had to deal with every morning, she was incredibly sweet towards all her students and didn't get too mad when they made mistakes. Although, there _was_ that one time she came in acting weird after she lost all her pet food for her tiny panda, Lao Tzu, and had to go purchase more, which happens to have gone up in prices lately.

Even still, the nurse was a good teacher to have…most of the time. Luna's attention today, however, was not entirely focused on Ms. Faye-Ling. Kazu had nudged her gently until she finally tore her eyes from the teacher. Luna tilted her head to the side as if to ask him what he wanted.

"Luna, I wanted to know," the boy whispered. "Have you seen Yuu anywhere this morning?" When Luna shook her head, he looked around the class himself. "Where is she? She usually comes to talk to me before heading to class.

Luna began scribbling away on a blank sheet of notebook paper before passing it to Kazu.

 _Maybe she woke up late or something. I'm sure she's fine. She just couldn't see you in time._

Kazu smiled a little. "Thanks, Luna," he said. "And you're probably right. I'm probably worrying over nothing."

"Excuse me, you two!" Litchi had noticed that they weren't paying attention. "If you two are done, I'd like to continue the lesson." The two nodded their head and Kazu gave a verbal apology on both their parts since…well, Luna couldn't.

However, it seemed as though that Luna wasn't finished yet. A boy behind her tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, little girl," he whispered. Luna didn't turn around to acknowledge him. She knew who he was and she wasn't intent on conversing with him. "Come on, don't ignore me. It's rude."

Luna heard a snap and a click. She didn't want to know what the sound was, just as she didn't want to know what he had to say. She paid attention to Ms. Faye-Ling and tried to ignore the kid behind her.

"Alright, if you wanna ignore me, then that's fine. But when we get to the gym, I'm going tear you down. And I really hope you like Ms. Big-tits over there, because when I'm done with you, you're going to be spending the weekend with her, and then some."

"Ma'am, can Luna switch seats?" Kazu called out. "Arn is making her uncomfortable." He glared at the blonde kid sitting behind Luna, having heard the whole thing. Before Litchi could respond, he leaned towards Arn and whispered, "If you do anything out of bounds, you're the one that's going to get sent to the nurse's."

"Whatever you say, rodent," Arn laughed.

/Later that day…

"Alright, guys, get your butts in gear," Mrs. Nanaya shouted. "Today's gonna be nothing but sparring! Get your weapons, fists, and Ars Magus ready!" Her announcement was met with most of the students cheering. However, the only ones who didn't were Luna and Kazu, both of which were keeping an eye on Arn.

"Alright, kids, get paired up!"

Ko and Sola immediately dashed for one another. They'd been waiting for a spar day for weeks. Arn grabbed for Luna, but Kazu grabbed him and pulled him away from her, tightening his grip almost hard enough to break it. "Hands off her," he said.

"As you wish, rodent," the blonde laughed. He pulled his arm, and Kazu, towards him before lifting his left foot and slamming it into the Beastkin. He knocked the wind out of him, making Kazu release Arn's arm. After that, he followed up with a high kick to Kazu's face, knocking him to the floor.

Unlike other Humans, Arn was much faster, matching speeds with an average Beastkin. "What? Is that your fastest?" Kazu coughed.

"Hey! I didn't say you could start yet!" Mrs. Nanaya shouted. It was as if she had gone unheard, though, as Kazu retaliated by socking Arn in the chest hard enough to send him back a ways across the gym floor.

"How was that?" Kazu asked, huffing.

After clearing through the students gathered, she saw who Kazu was fighting. "Arn Griffon," she called out. "I thought you were banned from sparring matches. One more punch and I'm sending you to your sweet little daddy." To emphasize that statement, she popped her own knuckles. "But, hey, I'm a reasonable woman. So I'm going to give you this one chance to back off now."

Arn laughed as if what she said was the funniest thing in the world. "Really, Mrs. Nanaya? Fine, I'll back off your precious little boy, but I'd like to ask a question first. Is it because you're our teacher? Or because you're his mommy?"

"This mommy is about to kick your ass if you keep this up," she warned.

Arn raised his hands in mock surrender and walked to the far wall. "Fine, fine. Look, I'm gone."

Mrs. Nanaya sighed and turned to the other students. "Alright, hurry up and finishing pairing so we can get started."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, here I am in Tennessee and I'm writing anyways.**

 **How was the second chapter? Any better? Any worse? Any feedback is appreciated. I'd like to know what you guys think of how I write or how the story is written so far. Not much to say today.**

 **Reploid7,**

 **Signing off.**


End file.
